The Baby Worlds 1
by Strange Magic
Summary: Join Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as 3 and 2 year olds! Really funny! I just added a few things to clear some confusion! I know it's been forever since I updated, but I'm back! I edited chapters 13 and I'll try to get to 4 later! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Baby Worlds 1**

**The Battle of the Book**

A.N. Please review! If you don't, I don't even know that you read it. I will worship the first reviewer! ; )

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does! I'm just using her idea.

Now to start the story:

_Ok. So, Molly met Harry one day (and he was alone and only 2 years old) so she decided that he need to have a baby-sitter and offered to do it for free for the Dursleys. And at the time Harry was friends with Hermione and she wanted to go to. So that's why they are here! _:) _Also they have to bring their own lunches since it wouldn't be fair for Molly to pay for their food. The Grangers pay Molly but the Dursleys are to greedy._

"A is for Apple. B is for bird. C is for…" Began 3-year-old Hermione, but was cut of by Ron, who said,

"I thought 'B' was for castle."

"No, no! Wrong!" complained little Ginny, who was just learning to talk. "KITTY!" she exclaimed. Kit-ty! Kit-ty! Kit-tyyyyy!" Sang Ginny.

"No! NO, NO, NO!" Screamed Hermione. "B IS FOR BIRD! NOT CASTLE! NOT KITTY! NOT BIRD!"

Ginny stuck out her lip and began to quiver. "WAAAAAA!" She cried. "Like Kitty."

"I'm sorry, Ginny. Did I scare you?" apologized Hermione. "It's OK." Ginny nodded and pointed to the book.

"Her-Her- Hermy read?" Questioned Ginny.

"_C_ is for _castle._ D is for dancer. E is for El-e-fant. (Elephant.) F is for Fairy." And Hermione continued reading until she got to 'S'.

"S is for…" Ron cut her off again. "Stupid! S is for stupid. Like Ginny. She hardly talks." Ginny's face shriveled up and she bust out in tears. That's when little Harry, who had been sleeping, woke up and began to cry because he was still tired. Then Hermione cried, too.

"Ronnie, you wasn't 'pose to make Ginny cry. Or En-ter-rupted me. Harry you is 'pose to listen. Not _sleep._" Hermione complained through tears.

Suddenly, Ginny stopped crying and said "KITTY!" The whole group silenced and looked over to where Ginny was pointing. Sure enough, a gray tabby cat stood backed against the wall. It was professor McGonagall. Of course, they didn't know that. Ginny ran and hugged the tabby cat then petted her backwards. The cat turned and left, going inside, turned into her human form, and went inside to talk to the Weasley's.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley. Nice to see you." McGonagall said. "Will you get Mrs. Weasley?"

Mr. Weasley called, "MOLLY!"

"Quiet, Dear! I'm right here she said entering the room.

"I wanted to tell you about a new program for kids. It's coming to the area in three months. I'm recommending it," Said McGonagall.

"You want us to send our kids there?" questioned Mrs. Weasley.

"Fred, George, Ron and Ginny are the only ones young enough. It's a day care. It has a lot of fun, educational, programs that they are allowed to participate in. You should take them there once it opens around here." Molly agreed and McGonagall apparated away.

A.N. Did you like it? If you did, review. Well review either way.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Baby Worlds 2**

**Meeting meanie bad boy**

A.N. Please review! If you don't, I don't even know that you read it. I will worship the first reviewer! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. ( I would ruin it) J.K. Rowling does! I'm just using her idea.

This whole story is dedicated to Ace Ryn Knight because she was my first faithful reviewer! THANKS, Ace Ryn Knight!

And let the story begin:

Three months later Mrs. Weasley was saying, "Here we are! I have to leave now children. Be good and have fun!" to Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione (Their families had agreed to also go and let Moll y drop them off).

"Stupid Cay-Dare," whined Ginny, who was now a lot better a talking.

"Hellooooo, Young Children! Welcome to day care!" Greeted a peppy young worker. "Feel free to do whatever you want. We have lots of games and toys!" Ginny and Hermione went over to the crayons and paper.

"Lookie mine!" Ginny held up her picture when she was done. "Kitty." Actually it looked like a scribbled mess, but Hermione smiled and held up hers.

"It's a house and me and Ronnie. We're married." Hermione's picture showed a square with two stick people by it. One had bright red hair that was about as tall as the house's door. After that, they went over to the boys, who were building blocks. "It's a castle." Claimed Harry. The 'castle' was made up of 2 blocks in each corner with 1 in between.

"House." Said Ginny. "Me and you live in?"

"What dorks." Said a voice. Standing behind them was a blonde haired boy. "I'm Draco." He said, and kicked the castle, making pieces fly everywhere.

The four babies began to cry. "MEANIE BAD BOY!" Shouted Ginny. Draco smirked evilly then hit Harry on the arm. It of course, didn't hurt a bit but Harry cried louder anyway.

"Children, children, children," said the peppy sitter. Then she began to sing. They all stopped crying and moving, fixing their eyes on her. "No, hitting, no teasing, Lets all be friends. You don't have to fight and squabble, just be good friends and build with the blocks," She sang.

"He hit me!"

"They're dorks!"

"He broke our castle!" Obviously the song hadn't helped. They started doing everything they were told not to in the song.

"You're such babies!"

"We _are_ babies!"

"I hate you!"

"You're stupid."

"OWW! HE HITED ME!"

"WAAA!"

Just then, the door opened and Narsissa stepped in. She said, "Drakiekinns, it's alright. Mommy's here to pick you up."

"Good he's gone!" Said Ron

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Hermione.

Then, sure enough, Draco said, "I'll be back next week!"

A.N. Review! Hope ya' liked it! Again please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Baby Worlds 3**

**Meeting Nice Babies**

A.N. Please review! If you don't, I don't even know that you read it. I will worship the first reviewer! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does! I am using her idea.

Here it goes:

"O-Tay," said Hermione. "We ony has a week a' fore meanie bad boy comes back. It was one day later and the four babies were at day-care again, trying to prepare for "meanie bad boy's" return next Wednesday.

"Ar-more." Said Ginny.

"Are more what?" said Hermione.

"Ar-more!" she repeated.

"I think she means armor," Said Harry.

"Why do you need armor?" said a small voice behind them. The turned around to see a boy their age standing next to a girl Ginny's age. "I'm Neville." He said.

"Luna." Said the girl and pointed to herself. Luna was sucking on her thumb. Neville was holding a shiny red ball.

"Remembaral," He said to them once they noticed it.

"I'm Ron."

"I'm Harry."

"I'm Hermione."

"Ginny."

"OK, ya' itra-duced yourself, so why do you need armor?"

"Meanie Bad Boy." said Hermione. "Protection."

"DRA-CO MUDFOY!" spat Luna.

"Yup."

"Let's start a club. The no Mudfoy club!"

"We can work together to stay safe!"

"DESTROY MUDFOY!"

"Friends?" said Ginny questionly. They all nodded in agreement.

"O-tay." said Hermione "We needs plan." They came up with:

1) armor

2) disguises

3) Hide

4) Pretend to be sick

The next day the group gathered in a corner of the playroom at the day care. "I officially call the first meeting of _The No Mudfoy Club_ to order," said Hermione. "Does everyone gots their Secret Protection Utility Objects?" They all stared at Hermione blankly. Ginny blinked a few times. "Your _amour_!" said Hermione as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to say to 2 and 3 year olds.

"OH!" They all said in unison. Mostly all had pots and pans that they swiped from the kitchen. They put some on their heads and used some as shields.

"Children," said a daycare advisor. "No bringing outside toys. Put them away please." With a lot of grumbling, they all shoved their "armor" back in their bags.

The next day they came wearing disguises, (after a lot of convincing of their mommies and daddies). Ginny wore a big straw hat and put a blanked over her clothes. " All good and hided!" exclaimed Ginny as she pointed to herself with her thumb. Hermione was wearing a pink cape with a greenish mask. Hers was the best, of course. (Which isn't saying much)

Harry's contained a red baby bonnet and his daddy's old hogwarts robes. "Me had to sneak these," he said proudly. Luna wore pretty much the same thing as Ginny. Neville had also stolen some old school robes from his attic, but didn't have a bonnet like Harry.

Then finally, Ron's disguise. "WHAT!" Yelled Hermione.

"That a bad 'aguise!" said Ginny and Luna at the same time.

"Yeah." Added Neville.

"It is not even a disguise! He wear same thing as yesterday!"

"I forgot." Ron said guiltily. Of course, Draco tortured them again when he got there. Ron gave them away. (Or did they all?)

A.N. That's all! Review! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Baby Worlds 4**

**Defeat Draco**

A.N. Please review! If you don't, I don't even know that you read it. So PLEASE REVIEW!

**A.N. IMPORTANT! Read the first, second, and third stories first!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does! I am only using her idea.

A.N. Please don't criticize me.If you don't like my stories, quit reading them!

Dedicated to Nota Lone and Karoline123.

The next day a day-care, the six children were filled with relief. Draco wasn't coming today! They played building blocks, then colored pictures. After lunch they played tag for hours on the jungle gym. But they all knew that he would return tomorrow, they had a strange feeling.

The following day was Friday and they all looked forward to the sleepover containing them all on Saturday. It would be a relief to go a whole weekend without "Mudfoy". First they would have to face him today.

"We need to skip 'hide' on our list. There aren't any places to hide at Day-Care." Said Hermione. "Lets do 'ennie meanie minie mo' do decide two people to be sick."

Ginny and Luna won, and after making a few plans they began to cry. "Dearies, what is the matter? Are you sick?" asked Molly. The girls nodded their heads 'yes'.

"WAAAAAA!" cried Ron suddenly. (This is all part of the plan.) "I need ice mommy! My knee hurts!" wailed Ron.

"Did you bump it? Here, I'll go into the kitchen to get you some Ice." Said Molly, heading into the kitchen. She came back out a minute later carrying a washcloth with ice inside, then headed up the stairs to find a thermometer for the girls.

As soon as her back was turned, Ron gave Luna and Ginny a small piece of Ice each. The two "sick" girls sucked on them until Molly came back, then quickly swallowed them when the thermometer went in.

"You're both very ill!" shrieked Molly. Arthur drove the other children to Day-Care while Molly made warm tea for the girls and called Luna's mother.

Luna ended up stay with Ginny, but they were both immediately put to bed.

When Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville got home they ran over to the cribs that the girls were sleeping in.

"We got really good news!" shrieked Hermione.

"You tell them, Harry!"

"You see, today we did seed Draco Mudfoy, but we finds out something really good!" Harry said hurridly.

"Then he told us something really great!" cut in Neville.

"MUDFOY'S NOT GOING TO DAY-CARE ANYMORE!" four of the children shrieked in delight.

THE END

A.N. That's the last one to the series! By the way, what happened to all of my faithful reviewers! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
